New Year's Eve
by writergirl2003
Summary: Beth grinned, and asked if she'd ever been kissed at midnight. Kate shook her head. Tonight that would change.


My first John Tucker Must Die story... Beth and Kate are absolutely amazing together, and there needs to be more stories about them! Many more!

Obviously I do not own JTMD or any of the actresses involved. Notice I did not say actors, because I don't care about the males. However, if I owned Brittany Snow and Sophia Bush... well, let's just say their personal lives would be very different.

This story is for my beautiful girl, Kelsey. I love you, sweetheart! I cannot WAIT to spend New Year's Eve with you!!

* * *

"I've always thought New Year's Eve was kind of lame," Kate confided softly, as she slipped another piece of popcorn into her mouth. She pulled her feet under her, and sighed softly before allowing herself to glance at the other girl. "People just use it as an excuse to go get drunk off their asses, and then use _that_ as an excuse to act like morons."

Beth chuckled lightly before shaking her head and taking a sip of her Diet Coke.

"Not true," she pointed out, grinning at the other girl, "I mean, look at us. Neither of us are drunk, or making idiots of ourselves."

Kate grinned before shrugging. "Maybe it's just guys then."

Beth rolled her eyes.

"That's a definite possibility." She swiped a potato chip before swinging her legs off Kate's bed and moving across the room to pull her cell phone from her purse. Flipping it open, she glanced at the time, before her lips parted slightly, and she smiled at the other girl. "It's almost midnight."

"Ooh!" Kate grinned, moving to reach her remote control, before pressing a button and watching the television screen light up. She grinned sideways at Beth as music and lights greeted them, and the cluster of people in Times Square bustled around. "It's almost time for the countdown, then!"

Beth rolled her eyes playfully.

"Don't tell me you watch this stuff, Kate. It's just a bunch of sluts and their stupid boyfriends waiting to make out when that big, shiny ball drops." She studied her short fingernails, "So stupid."

Kate laughed, hitting her playfully.

"Right. Like you wouldn't love to be there in all that action, kissing the person you love." She flushed a little, before shrugging, "I don't know. I guess it's just… it's kind of romantic." Suddenly self-conscious, she scratched at her bed comforter with her fingernail.

Beth smiled softly then, her dimples pressing into her cheeks. She shook her head.

"No, it's cute." She grinned before biting into another potato chip. "Have you ever been kissed at midnight?"

The question caught Kate somewhat off guard, and she made a small noise in the back of her throat before deciding to speak.

"Um, no." She smiled at Beth, "I usually spend my New Year's just like this." She motioned towards the television, "Just me, and the entire population of New York City." She laughed softly, "I know, it's pathetic."

Beth watched her, the corners of her lips turning into a soft grin as she studied the other girl's sweet face. She was hesitant to reply, to ruin this moment between them, though after another moment, Kate turned, directing her attention to the television.

"I can't believe Carrie and Heather decided to go out tonight," Kate spoke softly, though not really committed to the conversation. Honestly, she was glad neither of the girls were here; Carrie spent all her time discussing statistics and numbers, and Heather was constantly going on about how _hot_ every guy she saw was. It was nice to have a break from both of them. She honestly preferred having Beth all to herself.

"Yeah, screw 'em," Beth grinned, somewhat breathless as the countdown began on the television.

_**Ten**_**. **

Beth couldn't pull her eyes away from Kate's sweet, perfect face. She watched the television so peacefully, and for a moment, she looked like a little girl, soft and innocent.

_**Nine. **_

Beth's fingers curled against her own leg, and she swallowed. In an attempt to calm her sudden and unexplainable nerves, she reached for another potato chip before crunching it loudly. Kate looked back, grinning gently at her, which only caused Beth's heart to beat quicker.

_**Eight. **_

Beth pressed her lips together, and took a drink. She was going absolutely _insane_, and with only seven seconds left to spare.

_**Seven. **_

She flipped her phone open, and glanced at the time. 8:59. It would be another three hours until the state of Washington celebrated the new year.

_**Six. **_

Kate leaned back on her hands a little, her eyes still glued to the TV.

"I love this part," she grinned, "It's so exciting."

_**Five. **_

"Yeah," Beth responded, her voice quiet and weak. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her face felt flushed.

_**Four. **_

If Kate realized that Beth was suddenly breathless, she didn't let on. Pressing her lips together in excitement, her eyes reflected the glowing light of the silver ball. Beth suddenly wanted nothing more than to touch her.

_**Three. **_

"Kate," Beth said quietly, reaching out to touch her friend's shoulder.

_**Two. **_

Kate turned, furrowing her eyebrows somewhat, studying the other girl's face.

"Yeah?"

_**One. **_

Moving closer to her friend, suddenly, as the crowd began to cheer and scream, Beth's lips were pressed against Kate's. The kiss was soft, and she let her eyes close, though only for a second, before worriedly opening them to study her friend's face. Auld Lang Syne played on the TV, and she let the music fill her head as she pressed her lips harder against Kate's. The kiss was gentle, sweet, anything but intrusive, but Beth suddenly worried that Kate would freak out when she pulled away. She wanted anything _but_ that.

A moment later, the kiss ended. Beth pulled away slightly from her, and Kate's lips parted in protest to the abrupt end before her eyes slowly opened. Keeping her face close to the other girl's, Kate smiled, her breath heavy and shallow.

"Happy New Year," Kate whispered softly, grinning breathlessly at the other girl.

Beth smirked, her lips still dangerously close to Kate's.

"It's not New Year for us yet," she reminded her quietly, "We still have three hours left."

Kate blushed somewhat, chewing on her lip for a moment before glancing back up to meet Beth's dark eyes.

"Then I guess that means we have to kiss again."


End file.
